It's a lovehate thing
by Random Luck
Summary: This is the simple story of two gods who go to a bar to get rid of the worries if only for a little while. Nyx, the goddess of Night, and Apollo, the god of the sun, meet up and share some of their burdens.


-This is about Nyx, the goddess of Night, going to a bar to get rid of unpleasant memories. There, she meets Apollo, god of the sun, and gets left with some wanting memories. This is rated T only for minor language and use of unnamed alcohol.-

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own the rights to any of the songs mentioned in this story. They are simply to capture the reader's attention and place them in the story. I do NOT own any of the rights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series.

"Nyx?" Dionysus was waving a hand in my face.

I blinked, jumping slightly as the god of wine startled me. Oh, great. I'd gotten lost in my daydreaming again. I sighed resting my head on the hand that was on the counter of the bar. "Yes, Dio?"

He opened his mouth to speak when another god came up to the bar. He held up a finger, motioning for me to wait. I nodded, sighing heavily as I turned to see who the newcomer was.

"Oh shit," I grumbled, hiding my face with waist long, white-blonde hair.

Apollo smiled sardonically. "Nice to see you too, Nyxie." He winked.

I gave him a fanged smile, silently warning him to watch his words. "A pleasure as always, boy. And it's Lady Nyx, to you."

His annoyingly bright smile didn't waver as he moved to sit on the stool beside me. Everything in my body tensed away from his presence. Still, he reached over and tucked my hair gently behind my ear.

"You can't mean that. We're no strangers," he said in his most charming tone.

I wasn't charmed.

Eros, who was working the bar with Dionysus as usual, slid him a drink I had already forgotten he ordered. He downed the drink easily. Eros was cleaning a glass and I could have sworn I saw them nod to each other.

"Need something, babe?" The god of lust asked.

I shot him a sweet smile. "Something strong, please, Eros. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

He chuckled as he went to get my order. I turned the smile to Apollo.

He frowned. "You're not being very kind to me today, _babe_." He mimicked Eros' voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and I wonder why." I grumbled sarcastically.

A glass slid into my opened hand and I drained its contents eagerly, savoring the taste.

Apollo ran a hand through his gorgeous blonde hair. Yes, I said gorgeous. He may not be my favorite god, but I wouldn't lie, he was one of the sexiest.

I set the glass down, exhaling through my nose. My head was already swimming. Good, maybe I'd forget.

"Do you wanna dance?" A silky smoothe voice asked.

I turned back to see Apollo, holding out a hand. I looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Keep your hands to yourself." I warned and let him lead me to the dance floor.

We danced to a song by Adam Lambert and I ended up giggling mindlessly through most of it. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

The next song began to play, couples moving to the floor. I turned to leave, feeling a little dazed. Apollo grabbed my waist, gently pulling me to his chest. "When Love and Hate Collide," by Def Leppard began softly, slowly building.

"One more dance?" he whispered against my hair. His sky blue eyes were warm and inviting so I hesitantly nodded.

He smiled, keeping my body close to his. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. We swayed for awhile before I laid my head on his chest. He softly sang the words into my ear, more beautifully than I had ever heard them before.

I didn't realize when the song had ended, or even when the crowds of people had began to sink away. It was just us. His voice broke the silence.

"It's time for me to go." The words were soft, almost reluctant to pour from his lips.

"No." The sound of my own voice was weaker than I'd imagined it could be.

Apollo smiled and stroked my cheek with his fingertips. I lifted my head lightly, thinking he'd kiss me and let this day end perfectly. Instead, he kissed my forehead and disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

I stood there, wanting him to come back. Never had I been so eager to see the day return.

I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first story and I'd love to write more. Please leave comments and suggestions.

P.S. I know my grammar was not particularly fantastic, but I'm working on it.

~Random Luck


End file.
